


cufflinks

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry and Ginny prepare for a nice evening out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 23





	cufflinks

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was Fastening clothes/jewelry for someone- hinny

“Cute,” said Ginny. She smoothed her fingers over Harry’s fitted sleeves, turning one of his arms so she could see the cufflink more clearly. Made out of hammered gold, they had the stylized engravings of a snitch. They had initially been a joke gift, but Harry seemed to like them well enough to wear them at ministry parties.

He gave a martyred sigh. “Can you help me?”

“Delaying the inevitable, I see.” Ginny fixed the cufflink and tried to hide her amused smile. “The great Harry Potter is afraid to make small talk.”

“It’s easier with you,” he said. He offered her a wry smile, tilting his head in a way that made the disheveled strands of his hair fall adoringly into his eyes.

Ginny touched the side of his face. “All of the sweet talk in the world isn’t going to stop us from attending.” She patted his cheek. “Get a leg on, Potter. We have snobs to impress.”


End file.
